Born ahead
by wistful hail I shall
Summary: Marko just wanted to sit quietly alone. To work on, to let herself pass away without anyone being hurt- she didn't have much time left. that didn't seem to matter to a certain red head brat though. (Modern UA, Fem!marco/Shanks)


The computer typing didn't seem to stop, the rhythmic tapping was but another small addition to the clutter noises in the dim room. the sun was burning a auburn orange, casting a half lidded shine through the clouded sky to her. The beverage was still steaming when she let her hands stray from the set of symbols, letting her tanned fingers wrap around it tentatively and brought it too her aristocratic yet chapped lips. The blond tuff of hair she had was sticking out and slighting covering her right eye but was brushed to the frame of her face, resting on her cheek bone. Her blue green eyes darted on the words popping out of the passages she slowly built, putting word on word with a dedicated love to every singly phrase laid down. She curtly spared a second to pull her blue and red scarf against her chin, and it was barely an excuse to keep the popping bones since it went back to it's originally position quickly. The woman was quick to look up to all directions, barely just a flutter of her elegant eyelashes when as she kept a watch around her like she was peeking from a curtain to the outside world.

She was quick to stop, the abrupt silence made it uncomfortably still, the breath and speak stuck in the throats for when she uttered in a dangerous french dip accent, the attitude was immediately shifted to an uneven sense of dread. "Haven't seen you here before then."

The chocolate pair of orbs just started back, with a Cheshire grin and let his fingers glide over the top of the electronic from the other side. Barely feeling the heated glares of the fiery woman, he let out a deep, resounding laugh that even made ripples in her coffee. He just crossed his arms and let a playful gleam settle in his eyes. "Well, new place and all isn't it?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, and just rolled her shoulders, leaning back into the chair with a huff. "New my ass, red head. This place was new when I didn't have greys."

He hummed, barely being subtly of his gloved fingers reaching over to trail over her large, bony joints. She knew exactly what was running through his silly mind, still wishing something so _stupid. _She didn't need this right now, she didn't need anything right now-all but her bitter, soul burnt words. "You still look 30, you know. My age group, it'll be ok."

It was hopeless, he didn't seem to see. He never got why she didn't just let this _go. _She was ridged and barely moving, looking away from him to stare off into the window, into the city, and most of all into the sea. The bitter taste of salt was even enriching, all the way in this scent candled room. He entrapped their hands together, tanned and gloved appendages holding tightly onto each other. She finally bared a flick of sight to him again, and just held her breath at the sight. The man had placed the small piece of paper in his hands again, the edges olden and yellow with age, but still held new secrets. "For this time. Don't give it back, promise with me."

She licked her lips before biting them , her shoulders trembled quietly as he continued to sit their, drilling into her like these was because of _her. _she took a shaky breath, and breathed out a agonizing taste of dread in her chest. " I can't make promises. not anymore."

He sat with a disturbingly calm stone posture, his hat was tilted on his head, before he looked back up, with that same _stupid _smile on his face. He tightened his grip on her hands and pulled her closer while getting down to the floor, on one knee. The babbling of people around them was excited, but all she felt was an nerving sense, as she whispered softly many reasons. He just let his chapped lips press against her fingers, and he looked at her with such adoration that she barely could feel the old wounds tore up. "I don't understand..."

He stopped his muttering, the words now lost on her hands as she pulled him up towards him so that she could whisper into his ear. " Don't you...realize yet?...That I won't be here for long..."

He just hold her closer, and nodded with a determination that made her just feel justly amused with a layer of sadness. her head was bowed down in shame, as he just looked blankly back, slightly shocked but still his hands refused to let go of her's. He barely noticed when he felt his cheek was against her own and with their noses touching, brought her face to face so he spoke so huskily that it barely felt like the silly, drunk boy she use to know. "Marry me, please..." She just was barely biting her lips, and she just closed her eyes. The time right now, was barely moving, and for once, it didn't matter. Now, even for just a while, she will leave him alone.

But for once, she was allowed to be selfish.


End file.
